Weird Crazy Avatar Story
by SkullzNbutterflies
Summary: The characters of Avatar are transported to our world and I have to deal with keeping them under control mild language.


Okay, so this is kinda silly. My brain scares me sometimes. I was thinking what would happen if somehow the avatar characters were transported to our universe, and I had to keep them out of trouble, so with lack of inspiration for World of Secrets, I decided to write a story about just that. This takes place write after firebending masters.

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of it's characters.

Zuko groaned and rolled over onto his back. It was morning but he didn't want to get up. It was so hard facing his former enemies every day and trying to prove with everything he did he was on their side. He just wanted to sleep a little longer. As he turned on his side however, he began to hear a strange noise, it sounded like an engine of some sort, loud and annoying. Grunting, Zuko covered his ears with his hands. Then he noticed his pillow was missing. All of the sudden he realized something was not right, why was there something mechanical in the air temple? He opened his eyes and leaned forward on his elbows. His head swam as he took in his surroundings. He was lying on a slab of cement underneath a strange looking picnic table, the rest of the gang was nowhere in sight. The noise he had heard was coming from what Zuko could only guess was some sort of vehicle. The door opened and a man in strange clothing walked up to him. The odd man talked into some sort of weird box on his shoulder and then looked toward Zuko.

"You okay young man?" the man asked as Zuko rolled out from under the table.

"I'm… fine I guess."

"Mind telling me what you're doing sleeping under a picnic table."

"Honestly, I have no idea, but I have to go find my, uh, friends so if you would please excuse me." Zuko said as he bowed to the strange man, and received a confused look in return. Zuko shrugged and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute," the man called after him, and Zuko turned, obviously annoyed with this man. "Why don't you come with me young man, I'll take you home to your parents."

At this Zuko was shocked, did this guy know who he was? No, if he did he wouldn't be talking to him like that, kind yet firm.

"Sorry, but my parents are dead." The man looked unbelieving for a minute and looked toward Zuko's right eye.

"I see. Well then if you don't want to go to them you still need to come with me. I know what you must be going through, but I can help you. Just come to the station with me and we'll get everything sorted out."

Zuko couldn't believe this guy. Was he actually trying to help? Regardless he probably thought something completely different but since Zuko didn't know anything about where he was he nodded his head and walked toward the man's… whatever it was.

"What's your name?" the man asked as he opened the door for Zuko to get in. He figured using his real name wasn't a good idea, since from the color of the man's strange clothes he was from the water tribe.

"I'm Lee." He said nervously. The man let out a chuckle as if he knew that wasn't his real name.

"I'm Ed. It's nice to meet you, _Lee._"

Zuko smiled and looked around the inside of the vehicle he was in, there were so many things in it, he didn't know exactly what they all were. His head ached as he tried to take it all in, the strange buildings, the weird looking people, even the funny animals were different to him.

_Where am I? _He thought as Ed was jabbering on about something. _And where is the Avatar and everyone else?_

Meanwhile a girl about the age of 19 sat on her couch in her dorm room watching her favorite Zutara AMV. She sighed, closed her computer and started getting ready for the day, wondering when the next episode of Avatar would come out. _I hate waiting _She thought as she slipped her jeans on. It was a nice day out, and she decided to go for a walk.

She walked to the park just a couple blocks away from her dorm. Her first stop was the stepping stones that led to a small patch of land surrounded by a moat of water. She hopped across to the makeshift island and stopped to look into the water. She gasped when she heard yelling coming from across the lake and saw a boy running full speed through the park. He had bright blue arrows tattooed on his arms and head and was wearing yellow and orange robes. _No freaking way_ she thought as she watched the boy being chased by an angry man. The boy was getting closer to her and the man was catching up to him.

"Who the hell do you think you are to sleep in MY YARD overnight?" The man screamed.

The boy yelped as the man threw a rock at him. The girl couldn't believe this was happening. The boy stopped and held out his staff which opened up into a glider.

_You have got to be shitting me_ The girl thought and ran forward to stop him.

"James! There you are I've been looking all over for you, you know the doctor said not to go out alone at night, you had me worried sick!"

The angry man heard this and cussed at her, "Keep track of him next time"

"I will sir, I'm very sorry!"

Once the man was out of earshot the two looked at each other and said simultaneously,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

And that's all for now PLEASE tell me what you think! I'll right more later, and yes, Katara and Toph will both be in here later, and yes, the girl is me! Thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
